Lush
by SeaLionness
Summary: Smut drabble. Sounding kink.


Riku sighs, lifting his hips enough to let Lea pull pants and boxers down and off. The redhead's eyes are roaming his body in that way that makes Riku have to remind himself that he can't be hard for this to work.

He couldn't have said he'd imagined this happening. Lea had been looking for one of his shirts, forgotten once after a sleepover and ending up stashed in Riku's closet. Then he'd heard "What's this?" and looked over to see Lea on his knees by the drawers, having pulled the long, narrow box out from under a bunch of neatly folded clothes. Riku had hesitated - if Lea didn't recognize what it was, then he could keep his personal fancy separate from their relationship. He had no way of knowing if Lea would share his inclination, but the older boy had seemed only curious when Riku had explained it to him.

And so they're on the bed, Riku's heart thumping a little harder than normal, because even though it's just Lea, the person he loves more than anything, he's still never had anybody but himself doing it.

Lea reaches over to the table and grabs the sound, newly cleaned, and the lube. Riku smirks a bit and looks away, because watching Lea's hands is going to cause problems with the issue of not getting hard. The only reason he's not already is because it feels weird having Lea do this, a level of intimacy greater than what they're used to.

He hears Lea sigh and say "Okay," so he takes the older boy's empty hand and wraps it around his soft cock, his other guiding the curved tip of the sound.

"Slow and easy," he says lowly. "Don't force it."

Lea doesn't say anything but meets his eyes briefly in acknowledgement before looking back to what he's doing, face concentrated. The tip pushes in and Riku's eyes flutter shut, mouth falling open just slightly. He can feel it, much larger than it seems when in hand, moving where it shouldn't and it _burns_ , but it's good.

"Not too fast," he says, and gently closes his hand around Lea's. He opens his eyes and Lea's looking back at him, eyes lustful, with his mouth also slightly open with the tiniest hint at a smile. He's breathing a little light and a little quick, because even with Riku guiding him, it's something new and exciting and maybe even a little dangerous.

Riku shuts his eyes again and lets his hand relax, feeling Lea's do the same, supporting the sound as it slips further in. Riku's trying to relax, the muscles in his thighs tense as he tries to keep still and resist the urge to jerk off. The metal's far enough in that he's hard now, pressed against his stomach and leaking just barely around the foreign object inside him. He wants to moan, but he's not used to having Lea watching him so intently, and he's a little too embarrassed to let himself go just yet, so he settles for a harsh pant, digging his nails into the sheets when he feels the metal pressed right against his prostate.

He can feel Lea's erection pressing against his naked thigh through the older boy's pants, and has to take a moment to breathe and swallow before speaking again.

"Now just move it, just a little. Not too much." He looks up and Lea's looking back at him again, reminding both of them of the bond they have, and both asking who's really in control.

He doesn't feel the sound itself move, but he feels the movement inside him, and a loud moan escapes him, eyes clenching shut, before he can hold it back, and he can't help but cry out, fisting the sheets, when the sound twitches again, and again. Lea sits unmoving on top of him, except the occasional rub against his thigh, with his hand steady on Riku's cock, and the older boy is grateful that he understands the delicacy of the situation, because it's _infinitely_ better than doing it himself, and he can hardly keep still.

"Stop." He can feel his gut clenched in that unmistakeably alluring way, but he doesn't want to finish with the sound in. He's read that guys have done it with no adverse effects afterward, but it doesn't seem logical or healthy, so he always stops himself, and it's ten times harder to stop Lea's hand. He's only willing to wait because he knows when he's soft again and pulling it out, it'll feel like he's climaxing long and slow and it's damn good.

Lea seems to know why he stopped, and is working on opening his own pants. Riku knows he must have gotten uncomfortable long ago, and urges the redhead to scoot up. He takes the older boy's length into his mouth and hears him gasp softly.

"We're doing this again," Lea says from above him.

Riku only moans his agreement.


End file.
